


Battle Wounds

by quickboi



Category: Marvel, Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: I might as well, M/M, also theres blood, if no one is going to create frankmarc material, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: Sometimes these ex marine murder boyfriends can be soft too





	Battle Wounds

To be fair, it wasn't his blood.

Alright, maybe some of it was his blood. Marc really couldn't tell the difference. Frank was covered in it, but that's usually qhat happens after you kill someone. Marcs hands danced across him as he tried to assess if there was any wounds. It would have been much easier to wash off the blood and just look, but something about Frank being covered in blood was so... alluring. 

"You should really be more careful. Khonshu wouldn't bring you back." Marc teased as he located Frank's first wound. It was a light cut, probably from a knife fight that had occured. He could visualize Frank shifting back to dodge the knife; a second too late to miss it entirely. 

Frank responded with a snort, one of the many sounds in his arsenal of communication that doesn't involve any real words. He could do it on his own, but Marc had a feeling he preferred having him work on. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as he began to clean up the wound. It was times like these that defined their relationship- a mutual understanding with little judgement. They could share whatever they want, even if it was a few seconds without noises.

When he was satisfied with his treatment of the cut, Marc began his search again. It took him a few moments to notice the bruise on his arm. Perhapes someone of greater strength was Frank's foe or someone's last desperation was using their gun as a blunt object when it ran out of bullets. There were millions of possibilies, with only one being right, but Marc preferred to wonder. His fingers trailed over it lightly. Bruises didn't require much treatment, beyond icing it, so he brought his lips to it just as gently as his touch.

"Are you trying to kiss my bruise better?" 

"Are you complaining?"

There was a second of silence, but this one different from before. They were challenging each other to speak. Who would make the next move? It was almost like a neverending game of chess. Frank smiled, "I did get punched pretty hard right here. It might be bruising." His fingers were pointing right as his lips and Marc couldn't help but chuckle. It was adorable in it's own Frank way. 

Marc's hands found their way to Frank's cheek, "Looks pretty bad right now. I'm no doctor, but I think that'll take two kisses." With that said, he pulled Frank closer and delivered two kisses. 

"I think I'm feeling better already, Dr. Spector. You're a miracle worker." Frank touched his forehead against Marc's and his eyes closed. It was moments like these that Marc truely appreciated, moreso than when they fought together (even if Frank was pretty hot in the heat of battle).


End file.
